Le Ranch
by alicekate
Summary: Emma et son fils vivent dans un Ranch qui est dirigé par Marco et son fils August. Tout va bien jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une belle brune qui a besoin de vacances.
1. Chapter 1

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (malheureusement). Première histoire Swanqueen.

Dans cette histoire Régina sera moins Evil Queen que dans la série. Elle sera comme l'adolescente qui a peur de sa mère. Pas de magie et surtout pas de Snow et de charmant je ne les supporte pas.

Merci à ma charmante muse, pour les idées qu'elle m'a inspirées

Chapitre 1

Emma était arrivée dans ce trou perdu i ans tout à fait par hasard. Depuis sa naissance elle avait était ballotée de famille d'accueil et famille d'accueil. Jusqu'a la dernière, celle de trop, elle s'était enfuit envolant la moto d'un des enfants de la maison.

La belle blonde avait traversé les états ca jamais s'arrêter plus d'une semaine à un endroit. Volant pour se nourrir. Un jour en roulant de routes en routes de plus en plus poussiéreuses, Emma s'est retrouve dans ce ranch tout délabré et n'était plus jamais repartit.

C'était sa famille à présent. Un père Marco et un frère August. Elle se sentait chez elle. Au début il n'y avait que Marco et son fils August qui avait héritait de ce ranch. Une fois le ranch remis en route la famille s'était agrandit.

Il y avait Granny et Ruby qui s'occupait de la cuisine et du ménage. Et Graham qui s'occuper du ranch avec Emma et August.

Et la plus importante personne pour Emma, c'est Henry, son fils. Durant son road trip elle s'était amourachée d'un vagabond. Et n'avait appris qu'elle était enceinte juste après son arriver au ranch.

Maintenant il a 5 ans et demi. Emma était heureuse elle a su offrir a son une vrai famille même si il n'a pas de père, un toit, une belle vie. (Out ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

Durant le repas, August pris la parole.

- _« Ce soir, nous aurons la visite d'un vieil ami de la famille, il vient déposer sa fille pour dirons des vacances a durée indéterminée. »_

_- « Quel genre d'amis? »_

_- « Le genre d'amis richissime. »_

_- « Que va-t-elle faire ici au milieu de nulle part? Elle ne serait pas mieux dans un des hôtels luxueux? »_

_- « Elle vient pour se cacher. »_

_- « Sérieusement? Elle vient se cacher? Et de quoi? Elle tue son majordome car il n'avait pas mis à la bonne ses couverts d'argent? Ou sa gouvernante car son bain n'était pas assez chaud... »_

_- « Emma je te prierais de rester poli, ce sont mes amis, donc je te prierais de rester respectueuse envers elle. »_

_- « Pardon Marco. »_

Emma baissa la tête, comme une enfant pris en faute, Marco ne hausser pas le ton d'habitude, donc Emma ne rajouter plus rien et resta silencieuse tout le reste du repas.

Au moment du coucher de son fils celui-ci ne voulait pas aller se coucher avant de voir l'invitée donc il avait décidé de poser des questions à sa mère.

- _« Maman? »_

_- « Oui mon cœur. »_

_- « Ca veut dire quoi richissime? »_

_- « Ça veut que tu es riche et que tu as beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent »_

_- « C'est vrai donc ça veut dire que c'est une princesse? »_

_- « Oui si tu veux mon cœur »._

_- « Elle va dormir où? »_

_- « Dans la chambre à côté de la tienne »_

_- « Est-ce que crois qu'elle est belle? »_

_- « Je ne sais pas »_

_- « Elle a des belles robes? »_

_- « Surement »_

_- « Je peux être son chevalier? »_

_- « Pourquoi? »_

_- « Pour la protéger je vais lui montrer mon poney et je serais courageux pour ne pas avoir un dragon qui vient la prendre. »_

_- « Okay mon cœur je vais arrêter de te lire une histoire avant de dormir ça te monte à la tête »_

_- « Mais maman… »_

_- « Dodo maintenant ! Tu la verras demain ta princesse »_

_- « Bonne nuit mam »_

_- « Dors bien petit cœur »_

Son fils avait toujours aimé les contes de fée, elle devra bientôt lui dire que la vie n'a rien d'un conte de fée que rien n'était aussi facile. Mais elle avait encore un peu temps avant de briser ses rêves de chevalier et de princesse.

Maintenant les voilà tous sur le porche en train d'attendre leur invitée en buvant un dernier verre. Une voiture arriva avec un nuage de fumée, se gara juste devant. Un vieil homme sortait en premier suivit de sa fille, dont Emma ne pouvait voir le visage.

_« Marco mon ami »_

_« Henry »_

Les deux hommes se prenait dans leur prend pour se dire bonjour.

_« Tu vas bien mon vieux. »_

_-« On fait aller, tu sais comment elle est, elle est de pire en pire. Merci de d'accueillir ma fille chez toi. »_

_- « Pas de soucis vient je te présente. »_

_- « Voici Granny e sa petite fille Ruby, mon fils August, Graham et Emma. »_

_- « Ravis de vous rencontrer. Voici ma fille Régina, Régina vient saluer mes amis. »_

Regina leva sa tête pour dire bonjour, mais elle fut coupée dans une exclamation_._

_- « Oh mon dieu dite moi que je rêve, c'est elle ton invitée? Ce n'est pas possible je suis en plein cauchemar. »_

_- « Emma! »_

_- « Je vais me couchais »_

Elle partit en lançant un regard méprisant envers Régina qui baissa la tête.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. La première rencontre entre Emma et Régina. Le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement la semaine prochaine,"Le réveil de la princesse", il est écrit mais je dois le relire et le mettre en page.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Chapitre 2

Emma n'en revenait pas. C'était donc elle l'amie de Marco. La blonde en gardait un très mauvais souvenir. Et maintenant tous allait devoir se plier aux quatre volontés de cette princesse. Henry avait raison c'est bien une princesse. Même si elle ressemblait plus à l'Evil Queen. Elle descendit les marches tout en pestant contre la brune et le monde entier une fois dans la salle à manger elle fut accueillie par un Marco très en colère.

_« Bonjour Marco »_

_« Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir? »_

_« Ecoute je suis désole pour ton ami mais il est hors de question que je sois amie avec elle. »_

_« Elle n'est pas méchante. »_

_« Tu veux rire Marco ? C'est une garce sans cœur comme sa mère, se sont de vraies snobs. »_

_« Comment les connais-tu? »_

_« C'était après mettre enfuit de ma famille d'accueil, je me suis arrêter a une station-service pour me ravitailler »_

**Flash-back**

**La blonde venait de s'en fuir de sa dernière maison d'accueil. Elle avait décidé de s'arrêter pour faire le plein d'essence et de provisions mais bien sur tout ça sans payer car elle n'avait un sous. Après s'être garé à l'arrière du magasin elle se mit à réfléchir à un plan, son plan arriva son forme de berline à vitre teintée. Un homme et une femme en sortit, la femme s'éloigna en pestant et l'homme fit le plein, une fois qu'il eût fini, il s'en alla dans la petite superette. Emma s'avança doucement vers cette voiture en prenant au passage une géricane s'accroupit et fit le plein. Personne ne prêtait attention elle retourna discrètement vers sa moto. Rester plus qu'à prendre de la nourriture, la blonde mit son sac en bandoulière et entra dans la superette. Elle prit quelque sucrerie, chips et une bouteille d'eau qu'elle glissa dans son sac. Elle se dit que c'était son jour de chance car personne ne fit attention à elle. Dans sa précipitation de sortir elle se heurta à une jeune fille qui tomba par terre ainsi que son sac remplit de ses provisions. **

**« M**_**erde ! Je suis désolée, je ne vous avez pas vu »**_

**Elle tendit la main à la jeune brune, qu'elle accepter volontiers. Alors qu'elle l'aidait à se relever une voix s'éleva.**

**« **_**Otez vos sales pattes de ma fille**_**. »**

**Emma retira sa main et regarda dans la direction de cette voix. **

**« C**_**omment osez-vous? Sale vagabonde**_**... »**

**« **_**Mère. »**_

_**« Tais-toi et relève toi. »**_

_**« Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu votre fille. »**_

_**« Je m'en doute. Dans votre précipitation de sortir avec vos articles volés. On devrait vous faire couper la main. C'est ce qui mériterait les mendiants. Les deux même pour avoir osé toucher ma fille, espèce de sale rat d'égout. »**_

**La blonde qui ne voulait pas que tout le monde rapplique vers eux ne dit rien et se dépêcha de ramasser son sac.**

**Emma n'avait jamais était rabaisser de la sorte. Jamais. Elle lança un regard plein de colère vers les deux femmes et s'en alla en courant vers sa moto et démarra en trombe.**

**Fin du flash-back.**

_« Donc tu comprends pour ce ne peux pas faire amie amie avec cette femme je ne suis qu'un rat d'égout. »_

_« Je comprends bien sûr, mais il me semble que ce n'est pas elle qui t'a insulté mais sa mère. Et elles sont très différentes. »_

_« C'est du pareil au même, je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec ce genre de personne. Elle n'a rien dit quand sa mère l'a rabaissé plus bas que terre. Je serais poli pour toi mais ne me demande pas d'être agréable envers elle. »_

_« Tu as raison je ne peux pas te forcer mais donne lui une chance. Elle est vraiment différente de ce que tu penses, crois moi je n'aurais pas pris une deuxième Cora sous mon toit. Alors donne lui une chance, fais-moi confiance, vous vous entendrez bien toute les deux.»_

_« Ouais bien sûr. »_

Son ton débordé de sarcasme. August arriva ce qui mit fin à la conversation.

_« Bonjour tout le monde. Regina n'est pas là depuis longtemps mais elle a déjà un admirateur_. »

_« Ah ouais et qui? Qui serais assez fou pour admirer une femme comme elle »_

_« Ton fils. »_

_« Pardon? »_

_« J'ai vu le petit bonhomme dans le couloir, habillé avec sa belle chemise blanche et son petit pantalon noir, un vrai gentleman. Et je dois dire qu'il sentait très fort l'après rasage, je pense que je devrais m'en racheter car vu l'odeur il a dû vider la bouteille, enfin bref il a demandait à Ruby de lui donner une fleur avec un croissant et un jus d'orange. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait il m'a répondu qu'il allait réveiller la princesse. J'en ai donc déduit qu'il parlait de Régina. »_

_« Oh mon dieu. Elle va s'emporter. Elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude d'avoir des gosses dans ses pattes »_

_« Emma, elle ne va rien dire. Laisse-le faire connaissance avec elle. Elle ne va pas le manger. Ca va lui faire du bien à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre.»_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes August ? Mon fils s'ouvre aux autres. »_

_« Ah oui ? A part nous, a-t-il des amis ? Parle de quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

_« Je suis sa mère et je refuse qu'il reste en sa compagnie. »_

Et elle partit tout courant vers la chambre de la belle brune en priant pour que son fils ne l'ait pas encore réveiller.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, merci pour vos reviews, follows, et favoris.

Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

Chapitre 3

Regina s'était endormie dès qu'elle s'était allongée sur le lit, épuisé de son voyage et de ses nuits blanches. Hier soir l'accueil avait était froid. Elle s'y était attendu bien sûr, qui voudrait une petite fille pourris gâtée dans leurs pattes. Ce qu'elle était loin d'être. Régina n'avait jamais profité du statut de ses parents. Elle avait était accepter à l'université d'Harvard grâce à ses résultats scolaire et non pas grâce aux relations de son père.

Après avoir dit au revoir à son père, il lui avait fait la promesse de vite réglée toute cette histoire au plus vite. Et la brune lui avait fait promettre d'être prudent et lui a dit qu'il a lui allait lui manquer. Ensuite Ruby lui avait montré sa chambre et la salle de bain qu'elle devait partager avec la belle blonde. Le temps qu'elle avait mis pour se préparer à aller au lit, ses pensées c'était tournées vers la blonde, Emma.

Dans la voiture lors de son arrivée, elle avait immédiatement reconnu la blonde. Emma n'avait pas changé depuis sa rencontre avec elle, et elle s'était demander si la blonde se souvenais d'elle. Bien entendu la réponse ne s'est pas fait attendre quand Emma à exprimer son mécontentement à sa venue. Mais la brune était bien décidée à mettre les point sur les i dès le lendemain, lui expliquer qu'elle ne penser pas du tout comme sa mère, pour être honnête elle avait était subjuguer par la belle blonde.

Regina se réveilla en sentant un baiser sur sa joue. Elle fut étonnée quand ses yeux rencontrèrent des yeux pétillant d'un petit garçon.

_- « Waouh c'est pour du vrai? »_

_- « Qu'est ce qui est pour du vrai ? »_

_- « Tu es une princesse? »_

_- « Non je ne suis pas une princesse, je m'appelle Régina »_

_- « Bien sûr que si tu es princesse, tu ne t'es pas réveiller quand je t'ai appelé alors je t'ai fait un bisou et tu t'es réveiller. Comme dans mes livres. Je le savais. Waouh »_

_- « Comment t'appelles-tu? »_

_- « Henry madame »_

_- « Comme mon père »_

_- « Ah oui? »_

_- « Ecoute Henry je me suis pas réveiller étant donné que j'étais fort fatigue, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver »_

_- « Tu es une princesse j'en suis sûr, dis est ce que je peux être ton chevalier?_

_- « Mon chevalier? »_

_- « Oui me promener avec toi, et te protéger et puis tout et tout »_

_- « Si tu veux. Tu es vraiment trop mignon. Où sont tes parents. »_

_- « Ma mère est en bas elle parle avec grand-père et je n'ai pas de papa. »_

_- « oh, je suis désolée »_

_- « De quoi ? »_

_- « Que tu n'as pas de papa. »_

_- « Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais j'ai mon parrain August et tonton Graham. Grand père Marco et Grand-mère Granny et aussi Marraine Ruby, et puis j'ai maman alors je suis heureux comme ça. Tiens je t'ai ramené un petit déjeuner. C'est Ruby qu'il l'a préparé car je suis encore trop petit mais c'est moi qu'il l'ai porté jusqu'ici. Et une fleur, maman dit qu'une fleur ça fait toujours plaisir à une femme, est ce que c'est vrai? Ça te fait plaisir? »_

_- « Elle a raison ça fait plaisir tu es le premier à m'offrir une fleur, alors merci pour le petit déjeuner et pour la fleur. Merci c'est vraiment gentil de ta part »_

_« Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi, Madame ? »_

_« Appelle moi Régina je ne suis pas assez veille pour être madame. »_

_« D'accord »_

Henry et Régina passaient les quinze prochaines minutes à discuter sur le lit de la brune qui était en train de manger le petit déjeuner du petit garçon.

_- « HENRY! »_

La blonde déboula dans la chambre, rouge d'avoir couru.

_- « Maman t'as vu c'est une princesse et je suis son chevalier. »_

_- « Arrêtes avec ces histoires, tu viens avec moi, je t'ai déjà de ne pas rentrer dans les chambre quand la personne dors encore. Je t'ai mieux éduqué que ça gamin. _

_- « Régina m'as dit que je pouvais rester. »_

_- « Henry a raison, il ne me dérange pas. »_

_- « Je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne veux pas qu'il soit autour de vous, je n'ai pas envie qu'on lui coupe ses mains. »_

_- « A propos de ca je... »_

_- « Je ne veux pas le savoir, je suis sa mère et il restera loin de vous. Henry va te doucher tu cocotte à 15 km à la ronde. »_

_- « Mais.. »_

_- « Tu obéis. Maintenant »_

_« On se verra tout à l'heure Henry »_

_- « Très bien. A tout à l'heure »_

_- « A toute à l'heure Henry »_

Sans un sourire la mère et le fils quittait la chambre de la belle brune. Elle aura beaucoup de mal à s'expliquer avec la blonde. Mais il le faillait si elle ne voulait pas créer des conflits au sein du ranch. Après tout ce n'était pas elle qui avait menacé la blonde, c'était sa mère. La brune se dit qu'elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche pour prouver qu'elle n'était en rien comme ça mère et qu'elle demandait à vivre et être traitée comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire et non pas comme la fille des Mills.

Mais avant tout elle devait se doucher et aller en ville pour s'équiper pour la vie dans un ranch.

Une petite Review ?


	4. Chapter 4

Emma s'en voulait elle avait était dur avec Henry, mais elle ne voulait pas que son petit garçon subisse, ce qu'elle avait subis elle-même avec la brune. Elle avait promis à Marco d'être polie envers la brune mais elle n'y arriver pas. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Quand Régina avait voulu s'expliquer, elle l'avait coupé, Henry ne devait pas entendre cette histoire. Et puis elle était jalouse que son fils n'avait jamais préparé un petit déjeuner au lit pour elle, Emma souris peut-être que son fils sera agréable pour deux.

_« Emma, c'est doit qui va en ville aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Oui, Ruby. Pourquoi ? »_

_« J'aimerais venir avec toi, pour sortir un peu. »_

_« Pas de soucis je pars dans une trentaine de minutes. »_

_« D'accord. Dis tu connais Régina ? »_

_« Malheureusement oui. »_

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Pour faire court, il y a quelques années, je suis tombé sur elle c'est le cas de le dire, je l'ai aidé à se relever et sa mère est arrivée et voulais me coupée les deux mains pour avoir posée les mains sur sa fille et m'a traitée de sale rat d'égout. »_

_« Quelle bande de garce ! »_

_« Sachez Ruby que ce n'est pas moi qui est insulter Emma, mais ma mère avec laquelle je ne veux pas être associée »_

Les deux femmes sursautèrent aucune des deux n'avait entendu arriver la brune.

_« Désolée… »_

Marco arrivait à son tour dans le salon.

_« Emma tu vas en ville ce matin ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Très bien tu iras avec Régina, elle a besoin de faire des courses »_

_« Marco je vais avec Ruby. »_

_« Mais qu'elle idiote, je viens de me rappeler que Granny avait besoin de moi pour le potager. »_

_« Mais…. »_

Ruby était déjà partit et Marco levait son sourcil de façon de façon à décourager Emma de continuer.

« _Très bien, si sa majesté est prête, nous pouvons y aller. »_

_« Prenez votre temps les filles. »_

Et maintenant Emma allait se taper quatre heures de route aller-retour avec Régina dans le pick-up. La brune suivait la blonde jusqu'au pick-up et y monta. Au bout d'une demi-heure la brune ne pouvait plus supporter le silence pesant.

_« Alors comment fonctionne un ranch ? »_

_« Ça vous intéresse ? »_

_« Bien sûr, je ne vais sûrement pas me tourner les pouces toutes la journée. De plus je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester donc autant que je m'occupe. »_

_« Il n'y a pas vraiment le même genre d'occupations ici que vous avez chez vous. »_

_« Vous ne savez rien de mes occupations »_

_« Oh si, je le sais. Diners dans un restaurant ultra chic, gala avec toutes les personnes aussi riches que vous. Apres midi shopping à dépenser l'argent de vos parents, les instituts de beautés etc… »_

_« Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. »_

_« Ah et j'avais oublié, insulter les gens qui ne sont pas de votre rang. »_

_« Emma… »_

_« Quoi ? Vous voulez vous excuser ? Il est trop tard. »_

_« Très bien pensez e que vous voulez. Alors le Ranch ? »_

_« Dans le Ranch, on doit s'occuper des chevaux, des écuries, vérifier les pâtures, et le bétail, et aussi entretenir les locaux, et déplacer les bétails, dans une quinzaines de jours on devra déplacer le bétail. Nous partirons une semaine. »_

_« Tout prend part au déplacement du bétail ? »_

_« Non, seulement Graham, August et moi. Marco ne peut plus partir si longtemps à cheval. »_

_« Je comprends. Et Henry ? »_

_« Il est trop jeune pour partir il restera comme à chaque fois avec Ruby. »_

_« Et moi ? »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Et moi, je peux venir ? »_

Emma partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

_« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de drôle. »_

_« Vous…venir…avec nous. C'est vraiment… très drôle… »_

_« Je suis plutôt bonne cavalière. »_

_« Surement pour vos activité de riche. Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose toute la journée à dos de cheval, dormir à tour de rôle dans des tentes. Pas de chauffage, pas de lit super douillet ni de bain chaud. Enfin aucun confort. Donc vous n'y avait pas vraiment votre place dans ce voyage. »_

_« Vous me jugez sans me connaître, je ne suis pas si superficielle que vous le pensez. J'ai envie de prendre part aux activités du ranch. »_

_« Très bien après tout je m'en moque vous pouvez faire qu'il bon vous semble. »_

Régina soupira, elle n'arriverait à rien avec Emma. Elle se tût pendant quelques minutes. Avant de se décidée à entamer « la conversation », après elles étaient au milieu de nulle part, elles n'avaient aucune échappatoire. Donc la brune pouvait dire ce qu'elle avait à dire et Emma ne pourrait faire autre chose que de l'écouter.

_« Emma, il y a quelques années quand on s'est croisée… »_

_« Non, je ne veux pas entendre ce que vous allez dire. »_

_« Mais .. »_

_« Non c'est de l'histoire ancienne, c'est du passée. »_

_« Pas si passée que ça puisque vous m'en voulais toujours. »_

_« Très bien, faites votre super discours qu'on en finit une bonne fois pour toute. »_

_« Vous devez savoir que ce jour-là je vous ai sauvé la mise…_


	5. Chapter 5

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre et que vous ne serais pas trop déçu par cette suite._

_Pour le chapitre précédant, d'habitude je me relis une paire de fois avant de publier pour limiter mes fautes. Mais je ne l'ai pas relu avant de publier, car j'étais pressée par le temps et je voulais le publier avant de partir en week-end. Donc désolée._

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5**

_« Vous devez savoir que ce jour-là je vous ai sauvé la mise…_

_« Pardon ? Laissez-moi rire. »_

_« C'est pourtant la vérité »_

Les yeux d'Emma quittaient la route pour se poser sur Régina. Pour chercher un indice pour savoir si elle disait la vérité ou pas. Si c'était une bonne blague. Car dans ses souvenirs, la brune ne l'avait sauvée de rien du tout ce jour-là. Mais le visage de la belle brune ne montrait rien d'autre de du sérieux et de la sincérité.

_« Donc puis-je savoir en quoi vous m'avais sauvé, votre majesté. »_

_« Vous êtes disposé à m'écouter maintenant ? »_

Le ton de Régina était sarcastique, mais Emma ne releva rien, elle était curieuse d'avoir la version de la brune.

_« Oui, allez-ci, de toute façon nous avons rien d'autre à faire et on a encore un sacré bout de route à faire. »_

_« Très bien donc….. »_

_**Flash-back**_

**Régina et ses parents revenaient de vacances, bien sûr vacances qui ont étaient écourtées par sa mère. Comme d'habitude sa mère avait tellement râlé sans cesse depuis leur arrivée, qu'Henri avait fait leur valise pour repartir chez eux mais avait décidé de passer par toutes les petites routes, pour pouvoir profiter de du paysage.**

**Après quelques heures de route, la jauge d'essence au plus bas, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter à la prochaine station-service.**

**Henry fit le plein et Cora se dirigeait vers les sanitaires en pestant comme d'habitude. Régina avait décidée de rester dans la voiture. Quand une blonde surgit de nulle part et se servit de l'essence, d'abord outrée que quelqu'un se serve comme ça, mais une fois qu'elle avait vu le regard de la blonde où on pouvait y voir une immense tristesse et une grande peur, elle laissa faire ne pouvant pas la quitter des yeux. La brune décida de suivre la blonde de loin, regarda ses moindres mouvements dans la superette. Sans aucune surprise elle vit la jeune blonde prendre de la nourriture et la mettre dans son sac. Régina était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'était avancer jusqu'à l'entrée, qu'une fois assise par terre. La jeune blonde lui était rentrée dedans.**

**« M**_**erde ! Je suis désolée, je ne vous avez pas vu »**_

**La jeune brune accepta main qui était tendu vers elle. Une fois les deux mains en contact l'une avec l'autre, la brune ressentit de un petit courant d'électricité qui s'était propagé dans tout son corps. Mais avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, pour parler à cette fille, sa mère l'a devança.**

**« **_**Otez vos sales pattes de ma fille**_**. »**

**« C**_**omment osez-vous? Sale vagabonde**_**... »**

**« **_**Mère. »**_

_**« Tais-toi et relève toi. »**_

_**« Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu votre fille. »**_

_**« Je m'en doute. Dans votre précipitation de sortir avec vos articles volés. On devrait vous faire couper la main. C'est ce qui mériterait les mendiants. Les deux même pour avoir osé toucher ma fille, espèce de sale rat d'égout. »**_

**Régina vit la blonde déguerpir à toute vitesse vers l'arrière du magasin. Et regarda la moto partir au loin. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû faire ou dire quelque chose contre sa mère. Mais elle était tétaniser de peur par cette femme qui tétanisé tout le monde qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin un jour. **

_**« J'ai eu le temps de relever sa plaque d'immatriculation. »**_

_**« Mère qu'allez-vous faire ? Elle n'a rien fit de mal »**_

_**« Rien fait de mal ? Elle s'est montrée violente en toi. »**_

_**« Ce n'est pas… »**_

_**« Tais-toi ! Et va chercher ton idiot de père. »**_

**Régina entra dans le magasin quand le gérant de la superette commença à appeler la police pour signaler le vol. Elle se dirigea vers son père et le supplia de payer pour le vol de cette blonde, pour lui évitait des ennuis. Henry voulu refuser, mais devant le regard plein de supplication de sa fille, il ne put refuser. Il interrompu le gérant pour lui dire qu'il allait payer pour la jeune fille. **

**Régina et son père repartir en voiture. Et lui ordonna d'allait ses contact dans la police pour retrouver la blonde et lui faire payer ce qui c'était passer. Henry je ta un coup d'œil à sa fille dans le rétroviseur, qui lui soufflait « s'il te plaît papa ». Henry lui lança un clin d'œil et promis à sa femme de s'en occuper dès leur retour. Et quelque jour après Henry annonça à sa femme et sa fille. Que la police avait retrouvé la moto abandonnée dans un terrain.**

**Depuis ce jour, pas un jour passèrent sans que Régina ne pensais à cette jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontrée et qu'elle avait envie de connaître.**

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

A la fin de son récit Emma ne savait pas quoi en penser. Devait-elle remercier la brune ? Devait-elle être en colère ? Ou devait-elle…. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire. Rien du tout. Après l'écoute de l'autre version de l'histoire, elle devait quand même admettre, que son avis sur la brune avait changé. Après tout elle n'était peut –être pas le genre de fille qu'elle croyait. Marco avait raison comme toujours Régina n'était en rien comme sa mère. Mais la blonde une fierté énorme, donc devait-elle s'excuser de son comportement ?

_« Emma, dîtes quelques chose ? S'il vous plaît »_

Et la blonde ne trouva rien de mieux que de dire.

_« J'ai encore la moto…. »_

Une petite review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard dans ma publication. C'est dernier temps je n'avais plus une minute à moi et trouver du temps pour écrire était difficile. Mais maintenant ça devrais être plus calme normalement (je croise les doigts).

Encore désolée et bonne lecture.

A la fin de son récit Emma ne savait pas quoi en penser. Devait-elle remercier la brune ? Devait-elle être en colère ? Ou devait-elle…. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire. Rien du tout. Après l'écoute de l'autre version de l'histoire, elle devait quand même admettre, que son avis sur la brune avait changé. Après tout elle n'était peut –être pas le genre de fille qu'elle croyait. Marco avait raison comme toujours Régina n'était en rien comme sa mère. Mais la blonde une fierté énorme, donc devait-elle s'excuser de son comportement ?

_« Emma, dîtes quelques chose ? S'il vous plaît »_

Et la blonde ne trouva rien de mieux que de dire.

_« J'ai encore la moto…. »_

Régina était heureuse car son père avait protégé Emma, son père avait protégé une parfaite inconnue car sa fille lui avait demandé. La brune savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son papa, ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus.

_« Donc votre père a mentit à votre mère ? Il lui a mentit car vous lui avez demandé. »_

_« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait mentit je pensais simplement que vous aviez abandonné votre moto. »_

_« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Vous ne me connaissait pas ? Quel intérêt à protéger une délinquante ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas vraiment, je savais juste que je devais le faire, je ne voulais pas que ma mère vous créer des ennuis supplémentaires. »_

_« Merci Régina…. Pour tout ça. Sans vous j'aurais sûrement était arrêté et mis en prison, je n'aurais pas pu garder Henry avec moi. Donc merci. »_

_« De rien. Et Emma peut-on se tutoyer ? Car nous avons à peu près le même âge et ça fait drôle. »_

_« Pas de soucis »_

_« Donc on est d'accord ? La hache de guerre est enterrée ? »_

_« On est d'accord. »_

Le reste du chemin se fit dans la bonne humeur. La bonde racontait quelques anecdotes sur les gars, ce qui fit beaucoup rire la brune et Emma se surprit à aimer son rire à chaque fois que la brune riait, elle avait des papillons dans le ventre et un frisson dans tout le corps. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Emma l'ignorer. Elle préférait ne pas se posait de questions.

Une fois en ville Emma expliqua ce qu'elle devait acheter, elle proposa a Régina soit de venir avec elle soit de se promener en ville.

_« En fait je dois m'acheter des vêtements adaptés, car je ne savais pas où mon père m'amener donc je n'ai rien d'adaptés pour le ranch. »_

_« Donc vous aviez vraiment des achats à faire ce n'était pas une ruse pour me forcer à écouter ce que vous aviez à me dire. »_

_« Non, je dois vraiment faire des achats et on avait dit qu'on se tutoyait. »_

_« Oui, pardon. Donc tu trouveras ce qu'il te faut au magasin là-bas. On se retrouve dans deux heures au pick-up ? »_

_« D'accord. A toute à l'heure Emma »_

_« A tout à l'heure princesse »_

Régina rougit au surnom qu'Emma lui a donné car contrairement à la dernière fois il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté, mais juste de la taquinerie accompagné d'un sourire enjôleur.

Les deux femmes entrèrent qu'en fin d'après-midi au Ranch. Après leur achats elles ont était manger un morceau et avaient flâné en ville avant de reprendre la route. Donc c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elles arrivèrent au Ranch.

_« Le comité d'accueil est là »_

_« C'est comme ça tout le temps, ils attendent que tu rentres ? »_

_« Non, c'est exceptionnel étant donné que nous avons trainé un peu, ils ont dû penser que je t'avais tué et que j'ai pris du retard en essayant de cacher ton corps. »_

_« Très drôle… »_

En voyant Emma et Régina arrivées saine et sauf, tout le monde partit à leurs occupations. Sauf Ruby et Henry.

_« MAMAN ! »_

La blonde eut juste le temps de laisser tomber son sac pour pouvoir réceptionner son fils qui s'était jeté sur elle en courant.

_« Coucou mon poussin »_

_« Tu m'as manqué maman, tu as était longue. Tata Ruby disait que tu étais longue car tu cachais Régina ? »_

_« Il ne faut pas écouter Ruby, elle dit toujours plein de bêtises. »_

Henry lâcha sa mère pour se diriger vers Régina. Et à la grande surprise de celle-ci il leva les bras pour qu'elle le prenne à son tour dans ses bras pour pouvoir lui faire un câlin et un bisou.

_« Tu m'as manqué aussi princesse »_

_« Toi aussi Henry. »_

_« Alors tu as acheté quoi ? Je peux t'aider à porter tes sacs ? »_

_« Si tu veux, tiens prend ceux-là et on va les mettre dans ma chambre. »_

_« Merci Emma pour cette balade. »_

_« Pas de soucis »_

Ruby qui arrivait regarda Henry et Régina partir et ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son amie.

_« Alors ? »_

_« Alors quoi ? »_

_« Bah je ne sais pas moi, tu pars ce matin comme un chien enragé prêt à mordre Régina. Et maintenant tu es toute gentille et agréable avec elle qu'est qui s'est passé ? »_

_« On s'est expliquée sur ce qui s'est passée et elle n'a vraiment rien à voir avec sa mère. »_

_« Et quoi alors ? Vous vous êtes ploter dans une ruelle desserte car vu les regards de braise que vous vous jetez ça ne m'entonnerais pas. »_

_« N'importe quoi tu es vraiment bête des fois, on a mangé et on s'est promener en ville. »_

_« Ouais un rendez-vous en somme. »_

La blonde poussa l'épaule de son amie en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Si tu veux mon avis, dans pas longtemps la princesse aura les deux Swan dans ses bras. Et tu sais que je me trompe rarement sur ces chose-là »_

_Et Ruby partit en courant avant que la blonde ne puisse réagir à ses paroles._

Petite review please?


	7. Chapter 7

La semaine était passée à une vitesse folle. Emma et Régina qui avaient enterrées la hache de guerre depuis une semaine, avaient passées la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Ce qui bien sûr faisait sourire tout le monde. Personne n'est passé à côté du jeu de séduction des deux femmes. Les regards insistant et brulant, les sourires enjôleurs, les deux amies ne perdaient aucunes chances de se frôler dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion. Ruby, August et Graham avaient même ouvert les paris sur le temps qu'elles mettraient avant de passer à l'action car bien sûr seulement Régina et Emma était aveugle de leur petit manège.

Tout le monde était à table en train de diner quand Henry décida qu'il était temps que la conversation se dirige vers lui.

_« Maman, tu sais…c'est bientôt mon anniversaire »_

_« Oui mon cœur, bien sûr que je le sais. »_

_« Oh mais oui Emma c'est bientôt le tiens aussi » exclamait Ruby avec une idée derrière la tête._

_« Pourquoi personne ne m'as rien dit ? Et c'est quand ? »_

_« C'est mercredi. »_

_« D'accord, et le tiens Emma ? » _

_« Mercredi »_

_« Oh…. Vous êtes nés le même jour ? »_

_« Eh, oui, j'ai eu le plus cadeau d'anniversaire ce jour-là. »_

_« Alors mon grand que veux-tu comme cadeau ? »_

Malgré que tout le monde connaisse la réponse Graham posa quand même la question.

_« Alors je veux une armure de chevalier et une vrai hein pas une en plastique. Et aussi un cheval »_

_« Henry….tu sais que tu n'auras pas de cheval, je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi. »_

_« Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai le droit d'essayer quand même. »_

_« Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien mon grand. La panoplie d'un chevalier alors, c'est noter. Bon je vais commencer à débarrasser. »_

Granny se leva avec Ruby et commença à ranger la table. Les hommes se levèrent également et chacun alla s'occuper de leur tâche. Et Henry partit vers le salon pour regarder la télé. Il était heureux car il sera bientôt un vrai chevalier pour la reine Régina. Alors qu'Emma allait se levait aussi, Régina posa sa main sur la cuisse pour lui faire comprendre de rester là.

_« Et toi Emma que veux-tu ? »_

_« Ce que je veux ? »_

Emma regarda la main qui était encore poser sur sa cuisse et ferma les yeux et imaginer tout ce qu'elle voulait faire avec Régina.

_« Oui pour ton anniversaire. »_

_« Oh… rien »_

_« Il y a bien quelque chose qui te ferais plaisir. »_

Le corps d'Emma se mit à surchauffé a l'entente de cette phrase.

_« Emma ? Tu m'écoutes ? »_

_« Oui oui…..tu sais Régina, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, et je ne suis pas une fille à aimer les cadeaux. On fait une fête, je souffle mes bougie car Henry y tiens. Voir Henry s'amusait, grandir en bonne santé, et entourer de gens qu'il l'aime, tout ça fait que c'est le plus beau des cadeaux donc je n'ai rien besoin. »_

_« Très bien, comme tu veux, mais j'ai une dernière question »_

_« Je t'écoute. »_

_« Pourquoi Henry ne peux pas avoir de cheval ? Moi j'ai eu mon premier cheval à son âge. »_

_« Oui, mais nous ne venons pas du même monde, je ne peux pas lui offrir un cheval. »_

_« Donc c'est juste un problème d'argent ? »_

_« Ouais, juste un problème d'argent…. »_

Emma se leva en jeta sa serviette sur la table avec colère. Elle avait détestée entendre Régina lui rappeler qu'elles ne venaient pas du même monde. Elle le savait mais depuis quelques jours, la blonde l'avait oublié. Elle s'était même imaginer qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elles. Emma ramassa un caillou et le lança à travers la cour.

_« Non mais quelle idiote… »_

_« Tiens c'est marrant, Régina a dit exactement la même chose il y a pas deux minutes. Y a-t-il de l'orage dans l'air ? »_

_« Arrête avec tes conneries. »_

_« Ma chérie, ce n'est pas des conneries. C'est juste la vérité. Tu veux te la faire. »_

_« Charmant Ruby, vraiment très classe. »_

_« Oh ne fais pas ta prude. Très bien si tu préfères, tu veux lui faire l'amour tendrement toute la nuit, lui donner orgasme sur orgasme, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« …. »_

_« Allez ma chérie, tu es tombé raide dingue amoureuse d'elle ? »_

_« Je ne dirais pas que je suis raide dingue amoureuse mais j'ai beaucoup d'attirance et de respect envers elle »_

_« C'est un bon début. Donc je peux savoir pourquoi tu maltraites ces malheureux cailloux ? »_

_« Parce que Ruby, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je lui avoue mes sentiments ? Et après ? Soit elle me rejette soit elle et moi on entame quelque chose qui sera voué à l'échec. »_

_« Pourquoi veux-tu que ça soit voué à l'échec ? »_

_« Nous sommes trop différentes, elle a de l'argent, de l'éducation, moi je n'ai rien, je suis orpheline, pas un sous, et je suis mère célibataire. Et sans oublier qu'elle est là que pour des vacances. Je ferais quoi quand elle partira hein ? »_

_« Je comprends, mais moi ce que j'en dis c'est que tu devrais foncer. Il y a quelques choses entre vous deux. Même si tu le vis que quelque temps, prends ta chance ou tu le regretteras. Que tu lui dises ou non tu auras le cœur brisé. Donc fonce. »_

_« Tu crois que j'ai une chance. »_

_« Suis mon conseil. Et fonce. Elle est montée dans sa chambre.»_

Emma serra Ruby dans ses bras en lui disant merci. Et partit tout courant pour rejoindre sa belle brune. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle dirait mais elle devait lui dire.

Alors qu'elle allait taper à la porte de la brune, elle surprit la conversation téléphonique de la brune.

_« Non papa….Je sais mais…j'en ai envie…..après tout je suis assez grande pour faire ce que je veux et ma décision est prise…. J'ai déjà fait part de ma décision à Marco…Mardi soir….je serais prête….merci de venir papa…Je serais prête quand tu arriveras, j'ai hâte ….tu me manques….je t'embrasse…. »_

_La blonde se dirigea comme un automate vers sa chambre en entendant Régina raccrocher. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles sa brune repartait chez elle Mardi…_


	8. Chapter 8

Alors qu'elle allait taper à la porte de la brune, elle surprit la conversation téléphonique de la brune.

_« Non papa….Je sais mais…j'en ai envie…..après tout je suis assez grande pour faire ce que je veux et ma décision est prise…. J'ai déjà fait part de ma décision à Marco…Mardi soir….je serais prête….merci de venir papa…Je serais prête quand tu arriveras, j'ai hâte ….tu me manques….je t'embrasse…. »_

_La blonde se dirigea comme un automate vers sa chambre en entendant Régina raccrocher. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles sa brune repartait chez elle Mardi…_

Suite la conversation qu'Emma a surpris, elle s'est mise à éviter la belle brune. Au lieu d'en parler avec Régina elle a préféré éviter le sujet en évitant la brune, car selon elle cela faisait moins de mal d'avoir des soupçons que d'avoir la vérité en face. Il n'a fallu que quelques jours pour s'amouracher de la jolie brune. Elle est belle, gentille, intelligente, bien élevée, un corps de rêve. Comment ne pas tomber rapidement pour elle ? Emma n'était jamais vraiment tombé amoureuse, elle pensait l'être avec le père de son fils, mais maintenant avec le recul, elle se rend compte que ce n'était qu'un béguin, elle l'aimait quand même mais pas d'un vrai amour. L'amour vrai qu'on ne trouve qu'une seule fois dans une vie. Et elle, elle l'a rencontré. Régina. Celle qui allait partir ce soir. Celle qui avait passé les derniers jours enfermé dans sa chambre et quand elle sortait de sa chambre pour essayer de parler avec elle, elle lui tourner le dos en prétextant des choses urgente à faire.

Ruby avait essayé de raisonner Emma, mais rien y faisait, elle ne voulait rien savoir. Et la blonde en voulait à son amie de lui avoir fait croire que quelques choses étaient possibles entre elle et Régina.

Emma devait partir en fin d'après-midi pour aller en ville faire les courses pour le lendemain. Elle avait promis il y quelque temps à Henry d'aller avec lui pour choisir leur gâteau d'anniversaire mais elle venait de lui dire non, qu'elle irait seule elle avait besoin de passer quelques heures loin de tout ça.

_« Emma ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

Régina était surprise du ton qu'Emma employer depuis les derniers temps quand elle lui adresser la parole.

_« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'Henry viennent avec toi ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre à toi hein ? Ca ne te regarde en rien du tout. »_

_« Emma pourquoi es –tu si en colère contre moi ? Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelques choses qui t'es blessée ? »_

_« J'y crois pas tu me demande ce que tu as fait ? Réfléchit un peu, à moins que c'est trop dur pour toi. »_

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi…. »_

_« Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire. Samedi soir tu étais au téléphone avec ton père, il vient ce soir…tu t'en souviens maintenant ? »_

_« Tu as écouté ma conversation avec mon père ? »_

_« Non, je voulais venir te dire…non ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Ou tu ne comptais pas me le dire du tout, je l'aurais découvert ce soir en rentrant ou demain ? »_

_« Bah oui j'espérais que tu ne le découvre que demain, en même temps que tout le monde. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »_

_« Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ? Tu ne vois pas le putain de problème, j'en reviens pas. Il me semblait que notre relation avait évoluée. On a passé énormément de temps ensemble, je t'ai parlé de mon enfance, de tout, et toi tu ne vois pas où est le problème ? En fait tu en as rien à foutre de ma gueule, je suis bien contente d'avoir surpris ta foutu conversation avec ton père, comme ça j'ai moins l'air conne. »_

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça Emma ? »_

_« Rien August, rien du tout, j'en ai fini. Je me casse, ne m'attendait pas je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir avant cette nuit minimum. August peux-tu veiller à ce qu'Henry ne se couche pas trop tard ? »_

Emma regarda une dernière fois la brune qui versait quelques larmes. Mais elle ne prit aucunement pitié de la jeune femme, a près tout ce n'était qu'une personne de plus qui l'abandonnait, elle était habituée à cela depuis le temps. Toute sa vie n'était qu'abandon.

_« Régina que s'est-il passée entre toi et Emma ? on l'entendait hurler jusqu'aux écuries ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, Henry est venu me demander d'aller parler à sa mère car elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille avec elle faire les achats pour leur fête demain et elle s'est emporter. Je n'ai rien compris et ensuite je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle était tellement en colère contre moi. Et elle m'a accusé de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que je prévoyais, je ne savais pas qu'elle aller se mettre en colère pour ça, j'aurais peut-être dû lui en parler. Mais je voulais garder ça secret tu sais. Il n'y avait que Marco au courant et mon père. Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée. Tu sais je me suis fort attachée à Emma et son fils, en fait je suis plus qu'attachée à Emma j'en suis amoureuse, et je pense que je le suis depuis qu'elle m'a bousculé dans cette station-service. Je l'aime tellement, je me sens bien avec elle, je me sens en sécurité et importante. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit en colère contre moi comme ça, j'aurais dû lui en parler, mais ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Je voulais que ça soit une surprise. J'ai tout gâchée. Elle me déteste. »_

Plus Régina parlais plus les larmes coulaient le long de son visage. August ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir une femme pleurer donc il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la consoler. Il remercia le ciel quand Ruby fit son apparition.

_« Emma pense que tu t'en vas ce soir ? »_


End file.
